You Owe Me
by MechanicalPrincess
Summary: Pein has a daughter, and she needs a huge favor from Hidan. How will she ever repay him? Once Hanna gets pregnant, She has a real decision to make. Lemon. Hidan X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hanna tied her long black hair into a bun. Cleaning up after dinner was her least favorite chore she had to take care of, and tonight, all the men made sure to leave her a large mess to clean up. She started with putting all the leftovers into containers, and labeling them accordingly. Next task was the dishes, the worst part. Hanna sighed and pulled the garbage can over to the table and started to scrape all of the crumbs and scraps off of all the plates into the can. She thought about bringing up the thought to her father about switching over to paper plates instead. The chances of him going for it was slim, and not worth asking. He liked his expensive china too much. Hanna put the stopper in the drain and filled the sink with hot soapy water. Carefully, she placed all the dirty dishes in the sink.

Hidan walked around the corner, Hanna catching his eye. He leaned in the doorway and stared at her.

"You missed a spot." Hidan smiled. Hanna looked up over at Hidan, and then back at the dishes. She felt like she would always do/ say something stupid around him. Hanna continued to scrub the plate in her hand, she could feel his eyes on her, and it made her nervous. She wondered if he had any idea that she liked him.

"Why are you being so frickin quiet?" He walked up next to her, leaning on the counter. She didn't answer his question, she was used to all the guys picking on her, and she couldn't quite tell if he was being serious, or just having fun.

"What's fuckin wrong?" Hidan sighed, trying to catch her eye.

"Nothing." Hanna continued to scrub dishes, she really didn't want to list all of her life issues to him.

"Or are you just not used to having a fuckin conversation with a real person, not like you have any friends to talk to." He smirked, trying to get a rise out of her. Hanna twitched, against her better judgment she turned and punched him square in the stomach. He hardly reacted, but laughed and wiped the soap and water off of his bare chest.

"Is that all you got bitch?"

"Fuck off." She growled, grabbing a dish towel, and a plate to dry. Hidan grabbed the other dish towel and started to wind it up.

"Don't you even dare." Hanna glared at him. Hidan smiled a little and snapped it against the wall. She jumped a little.

"I'm warning you." She stepped back. Laughing a little, he snapped the towel on her thigh.

"God Damn It!" Hanna screamed, dropping the plate in her hand, shattering on the floor.

"Ohhh, Your dad is gonna fuckin kill you." Hidan looked down at the broken plate.

"You made me drop it!" She tried to put the blame on him.

" I wasn't the one holding it." He pointed out. Hanna grabbed the broom and dust pan to start cleaning it up before anyone else sees it.

"We need to replace it before my dad notices." Hanna carefully picked up the larger broken pieces.

"We? No. You, need to replace it. I didn't break it." Hidan threw the towel onto the counter.

"How am I going to replace it? I have no money, and my dad never lets me leave the base." She tossed the broken bits into the trash.

"That's not my fucking problem." Hidan turned to leave the kitchen, not wanting to get caught in this mess.

"Please can you help me." Hanna gave him a pathetic look. He turned back to look at her.

"My dad is going to flip out on me, you remember what happened last week when I burnt dinner, right?" She tried to make him feel bad for her. Hidan sighed. Seeing her father backhand her infront of everyone was pretty degrading for her, this wasn't his mess, but he started to feel like he needed to help her. He went over to the sink and pulled out one of the plates and looked at the stamp on the bottom.

"Ill see what I fuckin can do." Hidan put the plate back down and went off to his room.

"Thank you." Hanna smiled, it worked, and hopefully this would work and her father would not find out about her breaking one of the plates that belonged to the set his mother handed down to him. She continued to clean up the kitchen quickly, trying to avoid the possibility of running into anyone.

Once the kitchen was spotless she went to Hidan's bedroom. Hanna knocked a few times lightly and walked in. Hidan had just hung up the phone and set it on his night stand.

"So…?" Hanna bit her lip, hoping for the best.

"I have good news and bad news." He turned to her.

"Well….?" She shut the door behind her.

"Good news, it's replaceable. Bad news, it's going to cost over 200 for the plate because they stopped making that design." Hidan explained to her. Hanna frowned, she could not afford that.

"Did you order one?" She asked.

"Yes, I can pick it up at the store in a week." Hidan leaned back.

"Thank you so much." She smiled in relief.

"Do you know how you are going to repay me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Hanna frowned. There really was no way she could.

"How about you give me a two hundred dollar night." Hidan suggested.

"What do you mean…?" She drew a blank, confused by what he said.

"Do you know what a call girl is?" He asked.

"No…" Hanna felt pretty stupid. Hidan sighed.

"Lock the door and come here." He motioned. Hanna turned and pushed the button in on the door knob. Slowly, she walked over to the side of the bed he was sitting on.

"Lay down." He patted the bed. Hanna hesitated, unsure of where he was going with this, but climbed into his bed and laid down, with her head on the pillow. Hidan climbed on top of her, his knees on either sides of her hips, and his hands on either side of her head. Hanna stared up at him, completely frozen.

Hidan brushed his fingertips on her jaw bone, and then kissed her lips softly. He tilted his head and kissed her neck, working up to her ear. Momentarily he looked at her facial expression, she looked confused and nervous. He knew soon she would be screaming his name and begging for more. Lightly, he licked her ear, and gave it a small nip. Hanna squirmed around a little. Hidan smiled, satisfied he finally got a reaction from her. He kept teasing her ear as his hand traced down her side, and back up the bottom of her t-shirt, right below her bra. She really started to squirm now. His hand began to move up her stomach, right before her bra. His lips brushed against hers softly, planting a kiss. At the same time his hand pushed her bra up and he grasped one of her breasts firmly. Hanna grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and tried to push his hand away, though she remained silent.

"Relax…." He whispered into her ear. Hanna pouted, but let go of his wrist, laying her arms back at her side.

"How about we take your shirt off?" Hidan smirked, sitting up, grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt. Hanna kept her arms at her side, not cooperating. He gave it a firm tug, and she complied, putting her hands up so he could pull it off. Hanna readjusted her bra to cover herself up. Hidan went back to kissing her lips, and teasing them with his teeth. His hands crept under her back and undid the clasp to her bra, and with one quick movement he had it off and tossed it across the room.

"Heyyyy…." Hanna whined, yanking the other pillow over her chest to cover herself up again. Hidan laughed, she was such a virgin. He ripped the pillow out of her hands and tossed it out of her reach. Hidan grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"You are so cute when embarrassed." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. Hanna could feel herself blushing. She had never done anything with a man before. All the men in the Akatsuki were afraid to even look at her for too long, or else her father would surly make them regret it. Hidan was the first and only one to have enough guts to go this far. Hanna hoped that her father wouldn't not come looking for her for a few hours… He may not be so happy if he does so.

Hidan continued to kiss her down her neck and onto her chest. His tong flicked her nipple, causing her to shiver at the feeling. It felt strange, in a way, she wanted more. She felt him release her hands, as he went for her pants, her stomach twisted. Hidan undid the button and pulled down her zipper. He laughed at her white underwear.

"What's so funny…." She didn't appreciate his laughter.

"Of course you would be wearing white underwear." Hidan smirked, pulling her pants down. Hanna really didn't try to stop him, she was more confused on what the big deal was about her white underwear.

"My dad buys my clothes for me, not like he really lets me give my impute, and if you don't like them, then why don't you buy me my clothing then." She sat up.

"Maybe I will." Hidan pulled her pants all the way off, leaving her just in her underwear. Hanna hoped he wasn't serious about that. Knowing him, he would buy her the skimpiest outfits possible. Hidan pushed her back down on her back, kissing her lips firmly this time. His hand moved down between her legs, gently rubbing her. Hanna turned her head away from his kiss and grabbed his wrist again.

"You need to calm down… I'll be gentile for your first time." He continued to rub her through her underwear. Hanna slowly loosened her grip and laid back down. It felt good, she couldn't deny that, he knew what he was doing. She held back from making any noise by biting down on her lower lip. Hidan climbed off her and pulled her underwear down her pale legs, throwing it by the rest of her clothes. Hanna crossed her legs, hiding herself.

"You're so cute." He pulled her legs apart, kneeling between her thin legs. Hanna tightly gripped the blanket under her as she watched him unzip his pants, and pull his completely hard member out. After stroking it a few times, he lined himself up with her and gently pushed a tiny bit into her. Hanna held her breath, tilting her hips up to make it less painful. With every thrust he pushed himself in a little more until he was all the way in her. Hidan began to pick up the pace, going faster and harder. He could tell the girl was holding back from making any noise. Hanna put her hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly.

Hidan moaned as he kept thrusting into her, she was so tight. After a few minutes Hidan stopped and pulled out of her. She opened her eyes, looking at him, wondering if he was actually done.

"Roll over." Hidan said impatiently.

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"I fuckin said roll over." He barked. Hanna did so, looking back at him. He harshly pulled her hips up, so she was on her knees. Entering her again, he went rougher. Hanna balanced herself on her elbows. Hidan reached around her stomach and put his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit. She gasped loudly, trying to move her hips away from him.

"S-Stop that." She tried to push his hand away.

"Why do you fuckin want me to stop? Sounds like your enjoying this." He pulled her back to him tightly, continuing to rub her, despite her whining.

"Ahhh… mmmm… Pl-please, Please stop." She gasped, hardly able to speak. Hanna grabbed the pillow, squeezing it.

"Fuck no!" Hidan sped up, he was starting to feel like he was close.

"Hidan-!" She screamed as she was on the edge. He smirked as her entire body shook, and she moaned uncontrollably as she orgasmed. Hidan didn't slow down one bit, until he came too, moments later. He let go of her, and she collapsed down onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Hidan looked down. The condom was ripped wide open. He quickly pulled it off and tossed it the trash can under his night stand. What she didn't know wouldn't kill her. Hanna was breathing heavily, her eyes glazed over. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her thin body. She was completely inexperienced and had a lot to learn, but there was a certain thrill about fucking the leader's daughter. It was almost better than a call girl. She was defiantly a repeat.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))

Authors Note

Sooo, well this is my first lemon that I have posted, and only like the second I have actually completely written. I usually struggle to get through the sex part. This was just a random idea I got a few weeks ago.

Please review and tell me what you think.

If I get enough feed back I was thinking about continuing…


	2. Chapter 2

**You Owe Me**

**Chapter 2**

…_..4 weeks later….._

Hanna curled on her side, grabbing her stomach. The nausea was back. Today her father wanted her to wash all the floors, but she knew the smell of the chemicals would only make it worse. Also being on her hands and knees all day wouldn't make this any better. Whining to her dad that she didn't feel good most likely would not get her out of her chores. She could already predict that he would tell her to suck it up and deal with it. This was now the third day in a row that she has felt sick in the morning. Usually if she would lay in bed for a few hours, it gets better, but today was worse than normal.

She heard someone knocking on her door. She hoped it wasn't her dad to get her up to do chores.

"Where the fuck is my cloak?"Hidan stormed in.

"Go away." She mumbled, looking up at him with one eye.

"I have a fucking mission, I need to leave in ten, and yesterday I gave it to you to fucking clean. Where the fuck is it?" He grabbed her arms, shaking her to get out of bed.

"Probably in the laundry room." She pushed his hands away.

"Did you even fucking wash it?"

"Yeah, I hung it up to dry."

Hidan yanked the pillow out from under her head and slammed it into her face, storming out of the room. Hanna grumbled, fixing her pillow. He needed anger management classes, and to be medicated.

A few minutes later Hidan stormed back into her room, without his cloak.

"What do you want now?" She rolled over to look at him. Hidan slammed her door, and locked it.

"My fucking cloak wasn't fucking dry, so I fucking put it in the damn dryer." He stood over her.

"Sorry…." She said in a sarcastic tone. The man grabbed onto her blanket and pulled it off her.

"Come on… I don't feel good, can't you just leave me alone?" She whined, grabbing at her blanket.

"Awww, Hanna doesn't feel good." He said with a childish voice.

"Fuck you." She rolled over, facing away from him.

"Gladly, Bitch. Take your clothes off." He jumped onto her bed.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I seriously don't feel good, and I just want to be left alone." She shoved him away from her. Hidan sighed, laying down next to her.

"What's wrong…" He asked, not really caring, just trying to make her feel like he somewhat gave a fuck about her.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up… every morning… for the past few days… it sucks." Hanna explained. Hidan ran his fingers through her black hair. It occurred to him... she is most likely pregnant.

"Then why don't you just relax all day…" He was panicking on the inside.

"Yeah right, like my dad would give me a day free of chores." She cuddled up to him. Even though he was an ass, she really liked the attention.

"Well, just see if he even notices." He climbed out of her bed, and picked her blanket back up, tucking her in.

"He will." She frowned.

"Well, I have to get to my fuckin missing now, bye." He turned, leaving her room.

"Bye." Hanna rolled back over, she wanted to cuddle with him more.

Hidan came back later from his mission, and a quick run by the drug store. He started searching the base for Hanna, he needed to know now if she was actually pregnant or just sick. He heard a vacuum upstairs above from where he was standing, most likely she was doing her chores. Hidan ran up the steps to go grab her.

Hanna was vacuuming the hall upstairs, she saw Hidan, and shut it off.

"You, bathroom, right now." He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the nearest bathroom.

"Why? What are we doing?" Hanna almost tripped when he pushed her into the bathroom. Hidan shut and locked the door and pulled a box out of his cloak. Hanna sat on the countertop.

"What's that?" She watched him open the box and scan the instruction packet.

"Pregnancy test, now just pee on this part." He pointed to the tip, handing it to her. Hanna looked confused.

"Um… ok… are you going to leave?" Hanna slid off the counter.

"Tell me when you are done." Hidan stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door for her, waiting impatiently.

Hanna sighed, she had no idea what she was going to do if she was pregnant. Her father was going to kill her and Hidan. Hanna pulled her pants down and sat on the toilet and tried to relax. Her stomach was in such a knot. Maybe she could get an abortion, or adoption. Hopefully it would just be a miscarriage. Even better, maybe she was just getting sick, and wasn't pregnant. Hanna finished up and laid the test stick on the box waiting for the strip to give a positive or negative. She washed her hands afraid to look at the test. Holding her breath she glanced at the test. A bright blue positive sign had appeared. Hanna felt nauseous again.

Hidan was pacing around in the hall. She was taking too long. He turned and pounded on the door. Silence.

"I'm coming in." He announced, still she didn't say anything. Hidan gave her a few seconds and walked in. Hanna was still silent, she did not even look at him. He looked at the test sitting on the box, positive.

"Fuck…" He growled. Hanna felt like she was about to burst into tears, but held back. She hated crying in front of anyone.

"Throw it out, make sure no one sees is." Hidan barked at her, exiting the bathroom. Hanna threw the test back in the box and wrapped the box in toilet paper and threw it in the garbage. She could tell Hidan was pissed. This wasn't her fault she first thought. Hanna thought back to the night they had sex. She should of told him no. She should have made sure he used a condom. She should have just told her dad right away. It was a little too late for any of that now. Right now she really wished she had her real mom.

Hidan went to his room. He had to do something. Pein was going to kill him. He couldn't find out. Hidan paced around. He knew Hanna would blab. He would have to kill her. That was the easiest solution to all of this mess. Hanna had to die.

Author's Note

Sorry it took me a while to update this one.

I got my inspiration back and I have about 4 different ideas in which direction to take this. Is Hanna going to tell her father, run away, get an abortion, or is Hidan going to kill her before she has a chance.

Please review, and give me your opinion on what should happen to Hanna and her baby.


End file.
